


Starlit

by elveataur-writes (madswritings)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 20:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11043930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/elveataur-writes
Summary: You are in love with Elrond but you would never make a first step so that's when Arwen decides to help you out.





	Starlit

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pseud for all my old works that were written on different blogs as I moved around Tumblr.  
> All works are not re-read or edited (and therefore are probably crap). I don't even have ALL my works anymore so this pseud is a storage account for the fics I still have.  
> My main writing account on Tumblr is now madswritings.tumblr.com

Who could ever think that a tough elf like you would fall in love so easily. But it happened so quickly and stupidly that you almost blush when you think about it. It was that one time when you returned from scouting and saw Elrond coming out to meet you and other elves that rode with you. He was wearing dark blue robe and since it was late evening and stars already showed above he looked like he walked straight from a dream. You stood there awestruck until he came closer and smiled to you asking how everything went. Only then you managed to find words to answer him.  
After that you became cautious whenever you were in Elrond’s presence. Not to mention that Lord of Imladris also is Arwen’s father and you are very close with her. Obviously she was the first one to notice something strange about you.  
“You seem awfully strange these past few months.” She said one time when you kept her company while she was sewing a napkin for you because you lost your previous one while you were out.  
“Who? Me?” You ask pretending to be surprised and Arwen raises her eyes to you, there’s smile on her lips and you turn your eyes away. “You’re seeing things that are not there.” You mutter and she laughs then touches your hand.  
“It’s my father isn’t it? I can see how nervous you get around him. It’s very unusual for an elf and for a scout on the top of that. You saw too many battles and winters to be so nervous just because.” Arwen, as always, gets right to the point and you swallow hardly feeling how your cheeks begin to burn.  
“That’s nonsense. I just respect him, Arwen. And he’s your father.” You mutter while still not looking at her and Arwen just rolls her eyes but decides to leave you alone. At least for now that is.  
________________________________________  
Years and decades passed and what you thought was only temporary finally made you admit that it’s not. At the dinner you are sitting at the other end of the table from Elrond and you see how he’s talking to his sons, but you can only think what would happen if you confessed to him. Obviously you shake that thought away and lower your eyes. How could he even love you? You were too young for him, he wouldn’t even look at your direction and that made you feel hurt. You stand up and leave the room not seeing how Elrond instantly stops talking when he sees you walking away. There’s longing in his eyes which doesn’t go unnoticed by Arwen.  
________________________________________  
What you never could even guess that Elrond actually feels the same about you. He spends long nights thinking how could he actually tell you everything that’s in his heart, but he is quick to dismiss this idea because he feels that he’s simply too old for you. There are younger elves, his sons for example who would make you really happy if you let them but for some reason he couldn’t understand why you refused all your suitors simply giving all your time for scouting and fighting orcs that come close to Imladris. Every time you go behind Imladris borders he fears that you might not come back and when you do he feels like crying from happiness. He lost so much in his life and he doesn’t want to lose you too. He’s risking lives of his sons already. And yours too. ‘What a fool’ he thinks for himself but remains sitting behind his desk and old scrolls. He looks at the starry sky thinking of you.  
Suddenly he flinches when he hears knocking on the door.  
“Enter.” He says and Arwen peaks her head inside, then comes in and closes the door.  
“Why are you up so late, father?” She asks and comes closer to him putting her white hand on his shoulder. He touches her fingers with his and smiles.  
“I don’t feel like sleeping just yet.” He admits with a small smile but Arwen sees that this is not the case right now. She knows that he’s thinking about you. He always gets this look on his face when he thinks about you and Arwen already taught herself to recognize it.  
“You should rest. Tomorrow you should go after Y/N when she goes scouting.” She says boldly and Elrond frowns and raises his eyes to Arwen.  
“What do you mean, daughter?”  
“I think she’s up to something, but I’m not sure. I think she’s in love.” Arwen looks at her father and his eyes widen for a moment, then he gently brushes her hand away and stands up going to the window.  
“This is no matter of mine.” He says and Arwen swallows a chuckle. Elrond can be so stubborn. Just like you.  
“Really? I think she loves you, you fool.” She finally lets out a small laugh and when Elrond turns to her completely shocked she almost loses it.  
“You can’t be serious.” He says and Arwen comes close with a big smile then takes her father’s hands into her and looks him in the eyes.  
“I’m sure of it. I thought of tricking you, but you both are just so stubborn!” She admits and sighs. “You should go after her.”  
“But Arwen, my daughter…” Elrond lowers his eyes. “I’m so old compared to her young age. There are plenty of suitors that would fit her better.” He admits and Arwen sighs then raises Elrond’s face so she could look into his eyes.  
“There’s no one better than you and you can’t order your heart, father. She loves you and you love her I know it, I see it, I feel it. You just need to step that one unnecessary step to make you both happy. Elladan and Elrohir knows about it too. I’m pretty sure whole Imladris knows about how stubbornly you won’t admit your feelings.” She says with a small roll of her eyes and Elrond just blinks from surprise.  
“Is it really so obvious?” He mutters making Arwen laugh and she nods.  
“Yes, yes it is. I’m going to sleep now. You think about what I said to you. Y/N’s leaving at 5 in the morning, you still have time.”  
With that she pecks her father’s cheek gently and leaves him alone in the room. Elrond turns around and looks at the starts.  
He has a lot to think of.  
________________________________________  
You glance back at the Imladris which you are leaving behind. This scouting will take you six months, maybe even a year and Elrond didn’t even come to wish you all good luck. It’s not that you’re saddened by this fact. It probably would be much harder to leave if he showed up.  
You look at two other elves that are riding with you and rush your horse ahead of them.  
________________________________________  
After few hours you signal everyone to stop. You reached a runlet where horses can drink. Both elves jump from their horses and decide to look around and make sure if you can camp out here for a few hours until horses are ready to ride for a whole night straight.  
You stand by your horse petting its neck while it drinks in the runlet and quickly turn when you hear another horse approaching. Oh how surprised are you to see Elrond himself being here.  
He jumps from his horse and approaches you.  
“Yesterday Arwen talked to me.” He says when he stops in front of you and you resist the desire to roll your eyes.  
“What she said to you? Something ridiculous I bet.” You mutter crossing your arms in your chest and for the first time in your life you see Elrond laughing awkwardly.  
“That’s not entirely true.” He comes closer and unfolds your arms so gently that you slightly blush. “I went after you because I know I can’t let you be away for so long without knowing that… That…” he stutters and stops. You raise your eyebrows and from how he looks into your eyes you can see what he wants to tell you. But you don’t need words.  
You smile to him and step just one step closer to him then lower your head.  
“Will I be good enough for you, my Lord?” You ask shyly all of the sudden and Elrond raises your face to him. There’s a gentle smile on his lips.  
“You are more than enough.” He whispers and leans kissing you. You meet his lips eagerly and feel like something explodes inside of you when your lips touch.  
You could stay like this forever and ever. But right now it’s plenty that Elrond came after you just to tell you what you wanted to hear the most.


End file.
